


A Frozen Heart is Still s Living One (but a Broken One Isn't)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bubble Mage Akashi, I'm Sorry, Ice Mage Kuroko, M/M, Minor Character Death, belated but still, happy birthday Kuroko Tetsuya!, hey it's me it should be expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Gone is the boy who used his magic to make little kids smile, or the one who gave people hope behind the thinly veiled magic of the Temple in Arcain.So he steels his heart and takes a decision he knows he might regret.But anything is better than dying, and being left alone again.





	A Frozen Heart is Still s Living One (but a Broken One Isn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wesna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesna/gifts), [The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/gifts).



> You planted those ideas in my head, now suffer with me.  
> Anyways, there's magic, there's suffering, the usual one might expect of me? Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.

 

The first time Tetsuya sees her, she stands amongst the little kids of Arcain, the only source of entertainment for those poor souls being the shape he made for them with her bubble magic.

 

_(Back then, he didn't know that the one who hid behind the veil of the High Priestess of Arcain, the so-called Oracle of Wisps, was a boy. Everyone in Arcain whispered of the Oracle being definitely female, praising the strength of will one surely had if they were to take God's Oath of silence.)_

 

The common folk at least.

The higher ranked priests scoff at the existence of the Oracle, frail and sickly and the spawn of the previous High Priestess, who abandoned her sacred duty and ran away with a fugitive man.

 _"She and her husband should die."_ they often whispered.  _"Their abomination of a child too."_

 _"She's not coming back. If both mother and child die, who will be our intermediate to god"?_  

If the Oracle heard their poisoned-laced words, she never acted on it.

Be it of weakness or something else, he could never know.

 

 

The second time is when he decides to attend one of the temple's Ceremonies. The Oracle still doesn't speak, instead makes hand movements, and one of the priests turns them to words. A message of peace and hope.

He wonders if she feels, understands, the words she's saying.

 

The third time, The Oracle slipped a note to him.

A secret meeting.

Against his better judgement, he does what the note asks of him.

 

 -//-

 

It sounds insane to think the Oracle would predict an assassination attempt on herself, but so it happens, to the meeting place she had suggested.

"My name is Seijuurou" the Oracle introduces himself, picking up a knife from his would-be assailants, cutting off his long hair after having removing his blood-stained veil. "And I require your assistance in reaching the Forest of Oblivion."

 

-//-

 

Seijuurou was, as Kuroko came to know, a cursed existence.

It was simply too much; ancient and powerful magics flowed from his fingers, and the price was a heavy one. This power was eating him inside out. Sometimes, even walking a long enough distance would be too much on him, much less run.

"I only wished to see my parents once more." he confessed one night. A long journey such as the one they were undertaking can, and will, bring people closer.

"And now?" Kuroko asks.

There's a rare, small smile, all the same precious. "Now, I wish to introduce you to them."

 

-//-

 

And yet.

The land was still warm with dying fire, evident destruction that came and gone just before them. Both search for the source; one with caution, the other with worry.

And then, despair.

Seemingly at the center of this destroyed haven, laid two figures, that Seijuurou recognised, and Kuroko didn't have to guess their identities. Seijuurou's reactions betrayed it all.

These where his parents who, even in death, held hands. Those hands, their son took into his and cried, his tears, the pain and sorrow for having lost something so close to him giving birth to more and more tears.

 

_He won't make it._

 

He can tell. Seijuurou's breathing becomes uneven, his heart beats loud and clear, but the beats themselves are sparse. The other might not realise it but Tetsuya does.

There's one way to save him, and he has to decide quickly.

 _A frozen heart is better than an unbeating one_ , he tells himself so, for the first time, touches Seijuurou, by taking his hands into his, then brings him closer for a hug.

 

-//-

 

Seijuurou is sleeping, and Tetsuya hates himself a bit.

Yes, he kept his friend (or where they more than that, at this point?) alive, but the cost?

The cost was emotions, feelings. All of them, gone, as if they were the playful daydream of a  whimsical god.

 

He swears that moment, he's going to return to Seijuurou what he robbed him of, even if Tetsuya had to forfeit his all in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so below the quality I wanted to achieve and I apologise


End file.
